What the diddly is going on? replacement
by Dark Dasha
Summary: I basically decided to completely repost this story.. The other one's format was all messed up.. So, this story is about Veggie getting a curse...
1. The Curse dun dun dun

From the files of Dark_Dasha By Dark_Dasha  
  
A/N: Greetings.I am Dark_Dasha and I bring terror and darkness to all. Don't be afraid.darkness is just depression. Today we will be looking at a story written by me called "What the diddly is going on" which is about a witch who casts a spell on Vegeta and prevents him from cursing.Enjoy and stay dark!  
  
"Woman, why the hell do I have to go to the carnival? It isn't gonna make me any stronger." hissed Vegeta in Bulma's ear.  
"Well, I wanna go, and if you don't wanna sleep on the couch for 2 weeks, you'll wanna go too."   
Vegeta cursed silently and followed his mate.   
"So, are you ready to have fun, Veggie?" said Bulma mockingly. "Oh, look, there's the Sons.Hey Goku, Chi-Chi, how are you guys?"   
'Pathetic humans with their "fun".Wasting their time and mine. I could be training right now.' thought Vegeta.   
  
*** *** ***   
  
"Oh, look.A fortune teller.That's so cool." said Bulma."Let's go in.Come on Vegeta."  
"Hello.I'm Madam Reese. What can I do for you today, Bulma?" said the fortune teller.   
"Oh.How did you know my name?" asked Bulma.   
"Woman, you got a nametag on your jacket from Capsule Corp. Only Kakkarot could be dumb enough to forget that." said Vegeta. "This is a hoax.nothing but a lie.Like she could ever see the future."  
At his words Madam Reese started mumbling; abruptly stopping every 5 or so seconds, and then she took a little leather sack pulled together with what looked like hair. She put her hand inside and withdrew a handful of what seemed like sand, but sparkly, and said,   
"Tiu teper' kursd I nesmojesh scazat' kussniue slova!" as she threw the sand on Vegeta.   
"What the." Vegeta paused as if not being able to speak." What the...What the....What the diddly did you do to me you diddly? Fix me, you diddly! NOW!!!"   
"Vegeta, what's wrong???"   
"Woman, what the diddly do you think is wrong with me? It's all her fault.She...She....She cursed me!!! Diddly, now I can't diddly cuss!!! Onna, it's all your diddly fault.If you hadn't dragged me to this diddly carnival, this wouldn't have happened.Diddly you, you, diddly Madam Reese." said a confused Vegeta.   
"Uh, Vegeta.I think it's better if we go home now." said Bulma carefully.   
"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU DIDDLY FIX ME!!!" yelled the enraged Veggie-Chan as he took Madam Reese by the throat and picked her up a couple of feet from the ground.  
  
(A/N: so what do you think people? Please review and the next chapter is coming out shortly. ~*~Dark Dasha~*~) 


	2. Stop saying Diddly all the time!

From the files of Dark_Dasha By Dark_Dasha  
  
A/N: This chapter is where Veggie suffers.  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
"VEGETA! HOME! NOW!!!" screamed Bulma, a scream that got the attention of everybody around them. "We're going, Vegeta, and that's final!"   
"Fine, onna.But I am so diddly pissed off, and by the way, Madam Reese, I will find you and get you to diddly change me back" said Vegeta with venom in his voice.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
"But, woman, I need my diddly dinner!!!" said Vegeta.   
"Listen, I am NOT in the mood to cook right now, and stop saying 'diddly' all the time, damn it! If you can't cuss, don't even try because you just piss me off even more.I still can't believe that you ruined the whole carnival. Did you HAVE to threaten that fortune teller?"  
"Yes, diddly it, I did. It is all her fault! Now I can't diddly cuss and you won't diddly make me any food! Diddly it!!!"(A/N: Poor Vegeta. First, he gets cursed, then he can't cuss, and now Bulma won't give him any food. I am soo cruel.)   
"Vegeta, where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Bulma as Vegeta was exiting the room.   
"Training."  
"You'd better not go after that nice fortune teller woman"  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
"Because if you do, you'll get to sleep on the couch for a whole month."  
"You know what, onna.I'm sick of you always threatening me with 'the couch'. I'll sleep on the diddly couch.You'll be missing out anyway." said Vegeta with a smirk." Now, I'm going training, and then I'm going to kick 'Madam Reese's' diddly if she doesn't take this diddly curse of me!!! You got a diddly problem with that? I didn't think so." Bulma just stood there with her mouth open as Vegeta went out the door, mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'diddly' under his breath.  
' He's never stood up to me before.' thought Bulma. 'This curse thing must be really getting on his nerves.'   
  
Vegeta quickly went to the gravity room trying not to look back at his mate's surprised face.' I've had it with this diddly crap.Just a mere hour of training, and then I'll cuss gain, or I'd better cause if I don't, diddly Madam Reese will have a slow and very, very, very painful death' though Vegeta.' How could she do that to me, a Sayain Prince?' Vegeta entered the gravity room and set it on 350x gravity. As he started training, he thought just how amazed Bulma must be at the fact that he didn't back down and he smirked to himself.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll make it up to ya and post up the next one if I get good reviews! If you want, you can email me. ~*~Dark Dasha~*~ 


	3. the end

Well, here it is...Chapter 3...Sorry for the delay but I had writers block...Thankz for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or anything else in the world, for that matter.... But I will...Just wait till me and Miyuka take over the world!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta left the gravity room at about 11pm and went to find the fortune- teller. The carnival had already left when he got to the place they were before 25 minutes later, but he followed their trail and quickly found them. They were setting up all of their stuff in a nearby city. Vegeta searched for Madam Reese's little tent, but he couldn't find it because none of the tents were up yet. He searched for a really long time because it was a very big carnival and he was starting to get mad when he saw Madam Reese scurrying away from him.  
  
"Ha, you thought you could escape from me? I told ya I'd diddly find you!" said Vegeta as he landed and caught up with her. "Now take of this diddly curse or otherwise, you die!"  
  
"Why should I take it off? Maybe I can't? You did say that I'm a fake..." replied Madam Reese.  
  
"Fine then... Have it your way..." said Vegeta as he made a big energy ball and was just about to throw it, when Madam Reese interrupted him.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it!"  
  
She led them over to a little stand where she was supposed to be putting up her tent and she took out a little box. She opened it and took out a big hamburger, a soda, and some fries.  
  
"How the hell is that gonna help me?"  
  
"It's not...The food is for me and you are now cured. The curse only lasts until midnight." said the fortune teller as she took a big bite out of the hamburger.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr...You fucking put me through all that and the damn curse was only temporary?"  
  
"Yeah...But this one isn't..." said the fortune teller as she threw some sparkly sand on Vegeta and said "Tiu teper' kursd I nesmojesh scazat' kussniue slova navsegda!"  
  
"Diddly you Madam Reese! You die! NOW!" yelled Vegeta as he powered up. "Final FLASH!"  
  
"Diddly fortune teller... How the diddly am I gonna get this diddly curse off now? Diddly..." mumbled Vegeta as he flew home. He left the carnival a very nice parting gift... A nice ki blast. He turned around and smirked at the fire behind him.  
  
"Nobody messes with the prince of Saiyans!"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
When he got home, Bulma was watching a nice big fire on the news.  
  
"Vegeta, did you fucking HAVE to blow up the whole damn carnival?" yelled an enraged Bulma.  
  
"Yes, I diddly did. Turns pout that that diddly spell was diddly temporary, until midnight, but that diddly fortune teller cast another spell on me...Permanently. Diddly her!"  
  
"Vegeta..." said Bulma as she started choking him, and for some weird reason, he died... The spell must have made him weaker than usual.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
As Vegeta was taking a walk in hell, he saw Frieza.  
  
"So, do they diddly torture you enough for what you diddly did to Saiyans?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Not before, but now they fiddly do... They got this fiddly fortune teller in here casting spells on everyone and now all the people in fiddly can't fiddly cuss. You got the fiddly spell to?"  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? All those poor, poor people in hell... They all can't cuss...How do they live? Well, anywayz, thankz for reading and please review. Just press the little button there...Yes, the purple one on the left. Just press it...PRESS IT! Damn it, just press the little button!!!! Thank you! 


End file.
